Junior Prom with Carly Shay
by lollipopz98
Summary: Freddie somehow manages to gain the courage to ask carly to junior prom, and she says yes. CREDDIE!
1. Ask and you shall recieve

"I love you"

That was the beginning of the craziest night of my life. It all started out with Carly, Sam and I hanging out Groovy Smoothie. As usual, Carly had a medium strawberry bedazzle smoothie with a side of grapes... As usual, Carly looked amazing as she drank her smoothie… I didn't notice I was daydreaming until Sam noticed and threw her empty cup at me.

"Yo, Fredward. Throw this out for me." She said.

As usual, for fear of getting both arms broken, I threw it away and avoided Sam in case she hit me. After I sat down, Carly asked me to do the same. As usual, I threw it away and smiled at Carly.

Sam had finished her smoothie, Carly was done, and I just finished. It was time to ask.

"Willyougotojuniorpromwithmenextsaturday?!?!!?" I blurted out in one breath.

"What?" Carly replied.

"Will you go to junior prom with me next Saturday, please?"

'Ummm..." Carly looked at Sam and Sam scowled at me.

"CONFRENCE!" Sam declared.

"Dude! You can't go with… that.. to the prom! Shane has had his eye on you all week!"

"I know… but what if I don't want to go with Shane?" Carly said..

"Well… If you don't want shane, ill take him!"

"Exactly!" "you go with Shane, and I'll go with Freddie!" carly said

"You make me sick woman…" sam said

The returned to the table, Carly smiling and Sam scowling. I moved my chair closer to Carly.

"So… will you go with me?" I asked her

"YES!"… I mean.. Yeah… ill go with you." "cool" Carly looked happy

"Oh. Cool" I said

"Carly, can I stay with you tonight?" Sam asked

"Sam… what did your mom do now?" Carly asked with a sigh.

"She keeps yelling at the trashcan." Sam laughed a little and we all laughed with her, but the laughs came to a short stop when Sam looked at me.

Then we walked home. That was Thursday, two nights until prom. Junior Prom with Carly Shay.


	2. Tuxedos and iced tea

This had to be the tuxedo.

Mrs. Benson and Freddie walked into the shop and headed for the tuxedo line. "Just to think, my Freddikins, has a girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Yelled Freddie. "yet." He whispered to himself.

His mother handed him at least a dozen tuxedos and told him to try them. Here are the results:

1: Too big.

2: too small

3: pink.

4: not a tuxedo, a dress

5: green plaid.

6: just right

Of course, his mother said that number 3 was perfect. Freddie eventually had to bribe him. Now, his ride to the prom was his mom's mini-van, and there had to be 4 photos taken. Now, Freddie was debating whether to have just gone with the pink tux. He bought number 6 and went home to find Lubert sitting on his couch sipping iced tea with his mom. Lubert had practically moved in ever since the episode of "messing with Lewbert." His mom had never forgiven Carly and Sam.

Freddie, horrified, ran to Carly's apartment and smashed on the door. Spencer opened it with a smile. "Hello Freddie! And how are you this fine fine day?" Then, all of a sudden, he looked serious. "Now Freddie, we need to have a little chat. Sit down." Spencer said. Freddie gulped as Spencer sat down and patted the cold area beside him. He sat down and waited for a scream. A slap. A tick bath? Spencer just sat there and stared. After about 30 seconds of this awkwardness, Spencer hugged him and laughed. "What did you do?" He asked. "Carly hasn't been this happy since she moved here!" Spencer hugged Freddie again and almost seemed like crying.

"La la la di da" "oh, Freddie, I didn't know you were here" Carly seemed exceptionally happy. "Spencer! How long has he been here?! Did you get him a drink? Gosh Spencer! UP! NOW!"

"Hi Carls"

"Hi Freddie"

"What's up?"  
"I can't wait until Saturday night."  
"Me neither."

That was Friday. Tomorrow Night was junior prom with Carly Shay


	3. bongos, war, and cheese noodles

This had to be THE dress. Carly walked into the dress store and Spencer followed behind awkwardly…

"What do you think about pink? Or should I get purple or red?" "Spencer?" "SPENCER!!!" Spencer was eying the lady at the counter who was staring back with the vilest face.

"Purple. It looks nice."

"Thank you, but I didn't even try them on yet..."

"Oh……. Right..."

Carly tried them on and found that the purple looked nicest. Spencer ran to the counter to buy it and he had a 20 minute long conversation with the lady at the desk, Valarie, about cheese noodles. She told Spencer to leave and she apologized to Valarie. Spencer drove her home on his motorcycle and she knocked on Freddie's door. Freddie answered and Carly said, "we just picked up Sam. iCarly is in 5 minutes ok?"

"Oaky."

*30 minutes later*

"Now, to wrap up the show…"

"CHEESE NOODLES!"

Carly and Sam threw cheese noodles everywhere and danced while Freddie attempted to play the bongos.

"Bye!" Carly yelled!  
Wait!" Sam waved at Freddie.

"What?" he asked.

"I just wanted to let the viewers know that Carly loves Freddie and he loves her back!"

"Freddie! Cut camera!!!!!!!" Carly yelled.

"SAM! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!"

"I let the world know the truth my sister... Peace"  
"NO!! NO PEACE!" Carly was practically spitting she was so mad.

"War." Freddie said

That was Friday, tomorrow was the day of junior prom.


	4. doctors, dads, and dresses

Sam was a bit nervous as she walked into the dress boutique alone. She walked up to the register and asked the lady quietly if she would help her.

"Where is your mom, Sam?" she asked.

Sam didn't want to think about her mom, so she had to think of an excuse. "I don't have a mom".

"Oh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't ha"

"No. its fine, you didn't know."

"Well. What types of dresses do you like?"

"What types are there?"

"Didn't anyone ever talk to you about prom? There are lights and everyone gets dressed up, and, oh I remember my prom. I went with Michael McAllen. My mom helped me prepare for 3 days. Find a dress, make up, shoes. Oh. She helped me s much."

Sam didn't know what else to do. She couldn't be stopped as she fell over and cried.

"Sam?!" "Someone call an ambulance!"

Sam had gone into shock, fainted, and was now struggling to breathe.

"Sam?"

Sam woke up to find herself on a hospital bed surrounded by Carly, Freddie, Shane, Spencer, and the lady from the store. Standing directly in front of her was a doctor. Sam screamed and tried to run.

Sam had Nosocomephobia, a fear of hospitals, and she was now screaming and the doctor called in two men to hold her down.

"_Wait a minute." _Sam looked around her again. Doctor, best friend, nerd, very hot guy, stranger who saved life, best friend's brother… No mom. Of course. She should have known.

"How long am I here for?"

"You can leave, as long as you feel o.k."

"I feel fine. Let me go."

"Come stay at my house." Carly offered. Spencer nodded in agreement.

"Is this your foster family, Sam?" The lady asked.

"Foster family? You wish! Sam lives with her mom, and frothy, their cat." Carly and Freddie looked at Sam, who looked at the lady, who looked at the doctor, who looked at the nurse, who winked at Spencer, who winked back.

"Sam, I thought you said you didn't have a mom."

Right at that moment, Sam's mom walked in, obviously drunk, and yelled, "get in the car Bobby. We're leaving this crappy place."

"no." Sam yelled. "I'm going to go live with Carly…" "I'm sick of you being drunk and not caring or feeding me." "Find yourself a new punching bag."

"Fine. I'll go. I'll be waiting for you to crawl back to me." Her mom gave Sam a death stare, walked up to her, tried to punch her, but then the men holding Sam down pulled her back. She spat at Sam and stumbled out. Sam looked at Carly who walked up to her and gave her a hug. Sam started crying. The doctor walked up to Sam and whispered,

"I can make it so that Spencer is your dad. He can adopt you and you can really live with him. Legally. Would you like that?"

"Yes." Sam said and she looked at Carly and Spencer.

"Please, she needs us."

"Carly, I don't know if I can..."

"Spence!"

Spencer thought for a while, looked at Sam, before saying, "I'll get the adoption papers in the morning."

"Thank you Spencer" Sam replied. She started crying again and Carly hugged her more.

"Since she has no guardian, she can stay in the hospital for tonight." The doctors said.

"See ya tomorrow, sis"

That was Friday. Junior Prom was tomorrow.


	5. Pancakes, Gibby, and doorbells

This was it. Tonight was junior prom. Tonight Carly Shay was finally going to realize she really loved him.

Freddie woke up and looked at his clock. 8.36 am it said. Freddie walked into the kitchen where he found his mom making pancakes. He sat down and his mom handed him a plate.

"Good morning Freddie!" She said

"Good morning mom." He replied. Three hearts –shaped pancakes lay on his plate with a bottle of sugar free, gluten free syrup.

"So, here is our plan. You have a hair appointment at 9.00 with Amanda. Then at 11.00 you are going to lunch with grandma."

His mom went on and on until he finally drifted out of the conversation. He was awakened from his dreams by the doorbell. "I'll get it mom!"

"Good! I f its Carly tell her I'm in the shower."  
"I will…"

He walked to the door and opened it praying it wasn't Carly telling him that she was sick… He opened the door and I t was her. She was wearing pajamas, a dressing gown, and slippers.

"Hey Freddie!"

"Hey Carly"

"Um Sam is coming to my apartment at 7.00 then Shane is coming, then we are all going with… her… right?"

"Freddie wasn't listening to half of what she was saying. He was just staring into her deep blue eyes.

"Freddie?" "Fred?"

"Oh, sorry."

"Well, I'll see you at 6.00"

"Yeah, see you then."

Freddie's mom came out of the bathroom and smiled.

"Oh, Freddie, I forgot, Spencer called and said that he can drive you guys."

"Good" Freddie thought to himself

***that night, 6.00***

Freddie couldn't wait for Carly to come to his apartment. He couldn't wait for everyone at school to see him and Carly walking in arm in arm smiling!

"_I wonder who Gibby is going with." _He thought to himself. Right then, the doorbell rang and Carly, Sam, and Shane were standing at his door looking fantastic.

"Ready to go?" Carly asked.


	6. Whispers, pictures, and kisses

**I do not own iCarly sadly, or the Black Eyed Peas… I am sad now…**

This was it. Tonight Carly was going to tell Freddie she truly loved him. She sprang out of bed and ran to the kitchen. "Good morning Spencer!"

"Morning Carly, do you want fruit kebabs?"

"Fruit kebabs!" Carly would eat anything; she was so excited to be going with Freddie.

"Here you go kiddo." "I still can't believe it." "You and Freddie." "Never saw it coming."

"Neither did I..." Carly never did see this coming. He was hopeless and had loved her for years, he kissed Sam, and she had dated/kissed a ton of other different guys… Spencer then ran up to her and yelled,

"Sam moves in tomorrow!" Spencer said.

"AAHH!!!" "YAY!" Carly was ecstatic

"I know!" "Sam always was like a little sister to me…" Spencer hugged Carly

Then, once Carly finished breakfast, she ran upstairs and did her hair, then put on her dress. She came downstairs.

"Wow!" Spencer was amazed.

"Thank you, Spencer."

"Um. Mrs. Benson says she wants you to come over to take pictures."

"To Freddie's apartment?!" A chance to see Freddie?

"Yes." "You might want to go there now. She sounded kind of agitated.

"Bye!" Carly was already at the door by the time Spencer could tell her that it was in the lobby.

Carly eventually made her way to the lobby to find Freddie in his tuxedo and Mrs. Benson with her camera.

"Young lady, what took you so long?" "I told you r brother 5minutes ago!"

"Yeah, Yeah Lady, Hi Freddie!"

"Hi Carly!" "Ready for pictures?"

"Yes, I'm ready!"

Mrs. Benson took 5 pictures and them Sam came. She complimented Carly on her dress and hair and, surprisingly, didn't make fun of Freddie wearing a tuxedo…They got in Mrs. Benson's van, and headed for the school. Though neither of them knew it, they were both really looking forward to the prom. They got to their high school and made their way to the front door. Already, people were staring and some were gasping and some were even whispering. Carly and Freddie walked into the gym and ran up to dance to "I got a feeling" By the Black eyed Peas. By the end of the dance, they were both laughing their heads off.

Carly noticed Sam dancing with Shane and smiled. They danced some more and then started to head towards the doors. Mrs. Benson picked them up and brought them to their apartment building. Carly couldn't stand it anymore.

"I love you."

"WHAT?!" Freddie and Sam looked at each other.

"I mean, you do?"

"Yes!" "I always have and always will."

"Oh, you do." "Really?" "

"Prove it." Sam said.

Carly leaned in and kissed Freddie full out on his lips.

"Whoa." Freddie smiled and fell to the floor. Carly couldn't' help thinking how good that felt.

"See ya tomorrow." Carly and Sam went into Carly's apartment While Freddie remained on the floor mesmerized.


	7. cAll an ambulance!

Carly woke up from her nap just in time to do iCarly, so she woke Sam up and they fixed their hair. She got Freddie and they started the show.

*20 minutes later*

"And that's the end of our show!" Carly waved to the camera and looked at Sam, "wave" she said.

"This isn't the end of the show!" Sam said. "I have a video to show our fans."

"Which video Sam?" Carly looked puzzled.

"I have it on my phone, so let me hook it up." Sam ran to Freddie's laptop and plugged in her phone. A video came up on the screen of Carly saying

"Yeah, I do!"

Sam saying: "prove it." And then came the awful moment on national webcast of Carly kissing Freddie full on his lips.

"So there you have it, iCarly fans, that was the one moment that may change iCarly forever!" Sam said with a smile.

"Well bye!" Carly yelled. "Freddie, camera, off, now."

"Yes ma'm." Freddie was so mad at Sam. He ran to punch her but she ran to the elevator. Just as the doors were closing, she waved with on hand.

"Bye bye!" She gave an evil smirk as the doors closed. Carly looked at Freddie and screamed.

"Why would she do that?" Carly asked.

"She's Sam." Freddie replied as her set his camera down and flopped down on a beanbag. "But the thing that gets to me is that she wanted to give away our secret."

"CARLY!" it was Spencer.

"Come down now!" he sounded urgent.

Carly and Freddie ran downstairs to find Sam on the floor unconscious.

"What happened?" Carly asked frantically. "Why did she-"

"She came down laughing and then looked at me and fell." Spencer said with a worried look on his face.

"Call an ambulance!" Carly yelled.

"Already done." Freddie said.

"Oh, you're so wonderful." Carly smiled at Freddie.

"Ok, I hate to break up the love story here, but Sam is sort of unconscious here." Spencer said.

"Oh, good, the ambulance is here." Carly said.

*2 hours later*

"Where am I?" Sam asked.

"You are in the hospital, sweetie." a nurse said.

"Oh, well, in that case, get me out of here!"

"You can leave in an hour. You'll be fine."

"Sam!"

It was Carly. "Hey Carls!"

"Let's go home now, ok?"

"Fine!" Sam said.

They went home and opened the door. "sur-"

**Read the next chapter to find out what happens when Sam gets home!!!!**


	8. i love you

Spencer groaned as he carried all of Sam's luggage. "What do you have in here?" He asked with a weak voice.

"I have fat cakes. Duh!"

"I should have known" Carly replied with a giggle. Come on, let's get home and let my new sister settle in."

"Sister…" Spencer had known Sam so long, it was no difference. She was always in the house, she was always eating their food, and she always slept over. It was like she had lived with us for all these 15 years. Spencer still remembered the time she and Carly went to a scary movie and couldn't sleep. He had to stay up all night to make sure that "Alien Unicorns" weren't under their bed. He laughed to himself and unlocked their apartment door.

"Surprise!!!" They opened the door to almost everyone they knew was there behind a big banner reading "Welcome home!" That banner sat behind a bucket off fried chicken. Sam thought she was going to cry.

"Fried chicken?" "I love you guys." Sam smiled, picked up the chicken and ate a wing.

Freddie walked up to Carly and kissed her on the cheek and put his hand around her waist. "Hey baby." Then he looked around.

"Oh my god." "Did he just kiss her?" "Is she smiling?" people around them were confused.

"Oh, by the way, we are dating!" Carly said with a massive grin across her face.

"I love you, Carly" Freddie said

"I love you-"Carly said, but Freddie cut her off by outing his finger to her lips.

They ended with a kiss.

"Get a room Fredward." Sam said.


End file.
